Disposable fluid-handling articles are often produced on high-speed converting lines using continuous webs of fabrics, films, foams, elastics, etc. Many of these articles preferably include an elastic region or component. Typically this elastic component is covered on at least one side, and preferably two sides, by a nonwoven. This combination of nonwoven-elastic-nonwoven is referred to hereinafter as an elastomeric nonwoven laminate. The nonwoven portion of the laminate provides softness and opacity when the laminate is under tension so that the skin of a wearer is not visible through it during use. Opacity also provides an indication of the laminates structural integrity.
Elastomeric nonwoven laminates typically include elastic bonded to a nonwoven. The elastic may include elastic film or elastic strands. In one such laminate, a nonelastic nonwoven is joined to an elastic while the elastic is in a stretched condition so that when the elastic relaxes, the nonwoven gathers between the locations where it is bonded to the elastic forming corrugations. The resulting laminate is stretchable to the extent that the nonwoven gathered between the bond locations allows the elastic to elongate. The process is referred to as live stretch which is further defined herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,415 to Vander Wielen, et al., issued Jan. 19, 1988 discloses an example of this type of elastomeric laminate. Since the nonwoven portion of the elastomeric nonwoven laminate is not permanently deformed, the opacity characteristic of the material is not compromised. Therefore, the laminate provides good opacity in a relaxed state or under tension. However, additional nonwoven material is required to compensate for the corrugations.
Elastic strands for elastomeric nonwoven laminates are generally preferred over elastic films from both a cost and functional perspective since strands require less material and provide flexibility in arrangement and stretch properties. Elastic strands are typically attached to the nonwoven via an adhesive, which can often results in residual adhesive being exposed between the strands. The exposed adhesive can be problematic for downstream converting operations and for winding the elastomeric nonwoven onto rolls. In addition, exposed elastic strands fail to exhibit the softness and comfort desired by consumers. As a result, elastomeric nonwoven laminates often include two layers of nonwoven sandwiching the elastic strands. For such embodiments, the stretch properties of the elastomeric nonwoven laminate may be maintained by attaching the strands to both nonwoven layers simultaneously while under strain forming corrugations in both layers of nonwoven. The dual layers of corrugated nonwoven enhance the opacity characteristics of the laminate; however, further material is required to compensate for the corrugation effect in the second layer of nonwoven.
Another method of producing an elastomeric nonwoven laminate involves “zero strain” stretch laminate webs which comprise at least two plies of material secured to one another along at least a portion of their coextensive surfaces while in a substantially untensioned (“zero strain”) condition. One of the plies employed in the “zero strain” stretch laminate is comprised of a material, which is stretchable and elastomeric, i.e., it will return substantially to its untensioned dimensions after an applied tensile force has been released. The second ply secured to the elastomeric ply is elongatable but not necessarily elastomeric. Upon stretching, the second ply will permanently elongate at least to a certain degree, so that upon release of the applied tensile forces, it will not fully return to its original undistorted configuration. The stretching is induced by mechanical activation which includes meshing the laminate between corrugated mating rolls as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,679 issued to Weber, et al. Sep. 1, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,793 issued to Buell Oct. 20, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,897 issued to Weber Dec. 1, 1992. Mechanical activation plastically deforms the nonelastomeric nonwoven material reducing the material thickness and creating thin spots in areas where meshing occurs. These thin spots exhibit less opacity, particularly when the laminate is under tension. However, since the nonwoven portion of the laminate is plastically deformed as opposed to being gathered which occurs with live stretch, less material is required in forming the elastomeric laminate.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide an elastomeric nonwoven laminate that uses less elastic, less nonwoven material, less adhesive, or any combination thereof, while having the desired elasticity, opaqueness, and softness desired by the consumer. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide such an elastomeric nonwoven material combining the advantages of live stretch with those of zero strain stretch laminates. It would also be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus for making such a material.